


Cufflinks

by tigragrece



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Kudos: 34





	Cufflinks

Tang Yi know that Shao Fei was a little jealous of these cufflinks, even if they were related to one case, they were beautiful, he knew he doesn't wear a suit but it's could be one nice occasion maybe one day that he have a suit and these cufflinks.

So he had one idea and decided to gift all of this for his boyfriend.

Shai Fei was speechless when he had this gift and Tang Yi say "I wanted to gift you this maybe you could need it, if we go at one party for me or for you"

Shao Fei kiss Tang Yi and say "Thank you and how you know about my height and everything"

"I know everything about you, my love," said Tang Yi

When Shao Fei saw the cufflinks, he was surprised and say "They are..."

"The cufflinks that everything started between us, our meeting and everything so I was thinking to give you one particular, to prove that I love you and that you are important to me"

"I love you," says Shao Fei

But what Shao Fei didn't know is that the cufflink have also one little tracker.


End file.
